What is the greatest common factor of $36$ and $32$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(36, 32) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $36$ and $32$ The factors of $36$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ $9$ $12$ $18$ , and $36$ The factors of $32$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ $16$ , and $32$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $36$ and $32$ is $4$. $\operatorname{gcf}(36, 32) = 4$